Never Kidnap a Psycho
by DorothyCatalonia
Summary: Zechs and Noin are a store robbing duo who have kidnapped the rich Duke Dermail's granddaughter! This may have been a very stupid mistake though...


~Never kidnap a psycho~  
I do not own Gundam Wing... Never have... Never will... So so sorry if this fanfic has offended anyone! Just remember!   
You can hunt me down and kill me if you really hate this fic... Please Read and Review ^_^ Domo Arigato Gozaimashita!!!!!!!!  
Thank you very much!  
  
  
  
"Please sir! Don't hurt me!"   
"Give me the money..."  
"Okay. Here's all the money we have in this store."  
"N... 009! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
The two store robbers jumped into their car and drove off as they heard the sirens coming towards "Big Joes Food" store.  
  
"Ah Zechs! We made it again!"  
"Yes we did." A smirk crossed his face.  
  
Suddenly a little girl walked right in front of them.  
  
"AH! NOIN!" Noin stopped the car and nearly missed the girl.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Zechs yelled.   
  
Noin jumped out of the car and ran over to the little girl.  
"What are you doing walking out in the middle of the street for little girl?"   
She looked up at her "I... Grandfather told me I was a stupid little girl and told me to get out of his sight so I was running away."   
"Oh... Who is your grandfather and where does he live. You are going home right now!"  
"Noin! Just let the girl go and lets get out of here."  
"My grandfathers name is Duke Dermail. And..."  
"DUKE DERMAIL! THE RICHEST GUY IN THE U.S.?" Zechs nearly fell out of the car.  
"Um yes..."   
"Noin, I have a plan. Little girl, come with us!" Again that same smirk covered his face.  
  
"So, Miss Dorothy. You're really Duke Dermail's granddaughter?"  
"Uh huh!"   
"Can you prove it?"  
"Yes Miss Noin."  
She showed her a picture of the two. Actually she had many that she'd taken with her in her little backpack.   
"This is us at *sniff sniff* Disney land..."  
She started to cry.   
"SHUT IT UP!" Zechs hollered.   
"Zechs! I'm trying to!"   
"Now now! Miss Dorothy..."  
  
-That night-  
Noin was asleep in the back with Dorothy when Dorothy climbed over the seat and sat next to Zechs.  
"Mr. Zechs... Why did you pick me up?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Twelve. Why?"  
"Just wondering. I don't think you'd understand all this."  
"Understand what? That you plan to hold me for ransom and get money from Duke Dermail?"  
He smiled "Smart girl... you remind me of my sister... but a bit well... you have a wicked, evil look to you. Maybe it's being related to Duke Dermail."  
"tee hee..." She yawned and fell asleep.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
She woke up to see nothing but hills and sagebrush and a little gas station.   
"Mr. Zechs? Miss Noin? Hello?"  
They came out with some food and a annoyed look on their faces.  
"We called your grandfather and he said he didn't give a damn and he wouldn't even give us One thousand..."  
"What did you do to him? Why did he call you a stupid little girl? And why wont he even take you back?"   
  
"Well..." She started to tell her story.  
  
"Back when my mother was 17 she lived with my grandfather and her maid. My grandfather decided she was to marry some rich woman's son   
because the woman owned a major competitor of his company. The lady gave him an offer. She would sell it for 1.6 million and his daughter's   
marriage to her son. The second my mother heard about this she rejected it and ran away from my grandfather's rich life style to live with her   
boyfriend in New York. They lived in the most horrible conditions and after she got pregnant and I was born she died. My father took me to   
Duke Dermail and left me with the maid. When he returned from a business trip he found me in my mothers old cradle sleeping... Since then   
he has hated me but been nice to me on not wanting any news people getting a hold of this story and ruining his buisiness... When the maid told   
me about this about a year ago I started to hate him and he started treating me like I was nothing... Last night I burnt down a large part of his room...   
I guess I became angry or something. It was fun though... I enjoyed the screams from him as he relised I locked his poodle in..."  
  
"I swear I saw a movie like that once." Noin mumbled.  
"Probably did. Great... We have kidnapped the mistake of the family. Woo hoo... Now what Noin?" 


End file.
